


Soon May The Wellerman Come

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, soon may the wellerman come au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: yes, i wrote a wellerman au :)i wrote it listening tothis 3 hour wellerman remix(the link's not working:( https://youtu.be/S7IfKNhN1oQ)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Soon May The Wellerman Come

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i wrote a wellerman au :)  
> i wrote it listening to this 3 hour wellerman remix  
> (the link's not working:( https://youtu.be/S7IfKNhN1oQ)

"One day, when the toungin' is done, we'll take our leave and go." Chris turned his head to face Peter, lying next to him.

"If that ever happens."

"Really, Christopher, I thought I was supposed to be the pessimist?"

"It's called realism." Peter scoffed. "How long have we been after this whale?"

"Huh." Peter couldn't remember.

"Exactly."

"I see what you mean."

"We've been after this whale for who knows how long, if I want to say if, I'll say if." Peter kissed Chris' cheek.

"Of course, dear." Now it was Chris' turn to scoff.

"Really? Dear?"

"Yes?" Chris didn't fall for Peter's angelic visage—they'd known each other for too long, regardless of how long that actually was. He swatted Peter on the chest.

"You know what I meant."

"And you know what I meant."

"Yeah." Taking their leave—"That sounds nice."

"If."

"If." Peter scoffed.

"Well. Soon may the Wellerman come."

**Author's Note:**

> recommend me some good shanties (preferably not ones that are about colonialism) :)


End file.
